Dance
by sunny118
Summary: Bella is a dancer living in New York. Hoping to find a job as a professional dancer, she goes for an audition. But has she just found a job, or her true love as well? Rated T. ExB


**A/N: Hello there. This is my first fanfic, so.. review and make the newbie smile. This story was actually first written by Briandelight, but she had no idea what to do with it, so I asked if I could take over. Enough of the Author's Note! On with the story! **

BellaPOV

These streets remind me of quicksand (quicksand)  
When your on it you'll keep going down (going down)  
And there's no one to hold on too  
And there's no one to pull you out  
You keep on falling (falling)  
And no one can here you calling  
So you end up self destructing  
On the corner with the tuli on the waist line just got outta the bing doin  
state time  
Teeth marks on my back from the canine  
Dark Memories of when there was no sunshine  
Cause they said that I wouldn't make it  
(I remember like yesterday)  
Holdin on to what god gave me

"Bella!" Renee shouted. "Hurry the hell up!" She swore. The only reason we  
were living here was because her boyfriend lived here. Granted, living here  
was good for my dancing career, but I wasn't going to be putting up with  
Renee's shit. For years I'd tried to get someone to notice my dancing in LA, but  
here in NY I was finally going to get noticed. I was finally going to have my  
own dance studio.

"Shut the hell up Renee!" Hard to believe she was my mother sometimes. I  
turned off my iPod and walked out of the room I was in. "What's your hurry  
anyways? Phil's paying for everything. This is for me, not you."

The point I was trying to make flew right over her head. "I don't give a  
damn! I'm not gonna stay with that bastard forever. You have to get your butt  
out there and start making cash! I want you to make it the right way, not the way my  
mamma made it and not the way I'm doing right now." Even though she gave me a  
lot of bullshit, I knew she loved me. "You take care out there. Go to your  
interview and come straight home. This isn't LA, but men will still rob your  
pretty little self and cut you up into little pieces." She kissed my forehead and closed  
the door to the small, ugly apartment behind me.

Stepping out into the busy streets of new York City was like stepping into a  
waterfall. If you didn't work to keep yourself straight, it'd take you with  
it. After a week of living here it didn't surprise me that people didn't give  
a second thought to who they were pushing aside in order to get to their  
meetings and jobs on time. People here were nice but too busy with their own  
problems to take on someone elses. I had about twenty minutes to get to my  
interview. Ninth Street was only about two blocks away, but considerin' how I  
couldn't walk any where without bein' slowed by someone, I had just enough  
time. As I was about to turn a corner, a teenage boy on a bike flew at me. I  
spun/dived out of the way onto the street. I heard breaks squeal, horns honk  
and I felt my back crash into a cold frame. My heart thumped crazily while  
adrenaline pumped through my system. I heard a door open to my right and a  
very proper voice tinged with a British accent ask "Are you alright Miss? What  
were you thinking spinning out into the road like that?" What? This man was  
not goin' to yell at me like that. Even if he had a smooth, sexy accent.

"What I was thinkin' is none of yours. Now, I gotta go." I walked away from  
the man, not even glancin' his way. When I was near the kid who nearly killed  
me I said "You should be more careful with that thing." I couldn't help but  
notice the Brit-mans strange colored hair and how tall he was. That didn't  
matter! I had a job interview to make. I rounded the corner, putting' all  
thought of the Brit-man behind me.

EdwardPOV

I couldn't believe my father was making me do this. How could he expect me to  
fall in love in a month? There was no way I was going to wed Rosalie. "Dillan,  
can you speed up. My father wanted me there before the interview." Laurent  
wanted a new back-up dancer so my father was going to get him one. I had heard  
of a young girl who went to the studio down in East Village who was very good  
and had the owner approach her and offer her an interview. Apparently she'd  
accepted because my father was going to interview her.

I got there just before 2:00. My father gave me his usual "Hello son," then  
told me that I'd have to keep Laurent company until he came around with the  
girl. If Laurent approved, she'd be hired. I really disliked Laurent. He was  
snobby, cocky and arrogant but since he was our biggest money we had to put up  
with him.

"Is the girl here yet?" I also hated his voice. What people didn't know was  
that once you hear his voice complain over and over again, it got  
incredulously annoying.

"Yes. She's being interviewed right now. If my father thinks she'd be good he  
will bring her to meet you and to show you what she has. Be patient." No  
better advice to take than your own. I prayed that I'd have enough patience to  
deal with Laurent.

"Right this way Miss Swan." (There was no way I was going to use Renee's real  
surname! Higgensomething! Yeah right!) I heard my father say. The girl must  
have gotten through my father. Now was the hard part; Laurent. They entered  
and I was shocked. It was the young woman we nearly hit not even 10 minutes  
ago.

"This is Laurent. Do what you did before with me and anything else you want.  
Free choice." I sat down, not wanting to cause a scene there. I had strongly  
disapproved of her since she stepped off the curb. Not to mention the fact that  
she was just like all the other jaded New Yorkers. She launched into her dance  
routine; jumping, dancing, her dark burgundy hair flying behind her. I had to  
admit, she was good. Her first piece was a hip hop dance; the second a  
classical dance mix. She finished, landing on her feet after her final jump.  
Laurent gave us his sly smile to show his approval.

"Very good, Miss... uh, Swan." Laurent said after looking at my father's  
clipboard.

"Thanks," she said, chest heaving slightly after her display of dance.

"Come with us," Laurent told her. Her face held something close to  
disappointment. "We'll introduce you to the rest of the dancers." She lit up.  
She knew she had got the job.

Introductions took a little while. Not many of the dancers were there. "Be  
here at seven sharp tomorrow. You'll meet the rest of the dancers and the  
choreographer then. You may leave." My father could sound like the Grim Reaper  
sometimes.

"Thanks!" She walked out beaming.

Laurent left to flirt with the secretary, leaving me alone with my father.  
"Have you given any thought to what I proposed to you last night?" That again.  
"Are you going to try to find a bride for yourself, or are you going to wed  
Rosalie? She's a beautiful young woman. She'll no doubt give you many children  
and me many grandchildren."

"Yes Father. I'll find myself a bride. I do not wish to wed Rosalie." He  
looked at me as if I were a troublesome child.

"As you wish. Remember, you only have a month. I have to dash. I have a  
meeting. Take care Edward." He turned and walked away.

"Good bye Father." I doubt he heard me.

"Bloody hell, Carlisle!" I exclaimed. Did he not understand me either? "My  
father wants to marry me off. He won't let me take over the company if I'm not  
married. To make matters worse, he wants to marry me to Rosalie! I don't even  
like her, I hardly like her as a person. Who can fall in love in 30 days? Why  
does he even care? It was mother's father that owned the company not his.  
Platt-Evenson Productions (sounds like a move production studio, doesn't it? I  
don't know nothing about producing or anything so just hang in there) came to  
him because mother's father died and mother knew nothing of producing or  
running a company. "

"Calm down Edward." Carlisle was always the one to advise me when it came to  
my father. "You'll just have to start looking for someone. Esme could ask some  
of her single friends out for you. If you can't find someone when the month is  
over... I'm sure we can convince your father to give you some more time."

"No thank you. I'll find someone the old way. You've met my father. There's  
no way in the whole bloody world that he'll do that."

"We'll figure something out." I knew we wouldn't. I could feel the desperation  
pressing on me already. I was going to have to marry Rosalie.

BellaPOV

"MOM!" I yelled as I entered the apartment. "I got it! They hired me! I'm  
now a dancer in Laurent's videos."


End file.
